The GrimmKing Jaune
by Kegi Springfield
Summary: Re:monster AU. Jaune's death and now he's reborn as a grimm. Follow his journey from being the weakest grimm in his pack to be the strongest grimm ever. Rated T but might be increased to M based on mood. Okay... i'm really sucks at summaries...
1. day 0: epilogue

Hey guys, how're you doing? have been really busy with collage... making thesis and all... so i don't really have any time to draw nor write.  
But i kinda miss you guys so i decided to post this here.  
first of all, sorry i haven't replied to any of your comments nor i make the requests.  
i have been saving this pic for a while since the grimmking document a while back... well, around a month or two so it's quite old.  
I promise to try and draw the requests as fast as i can.

Once again... sorry! and enjoy

Beta by MyScorpian

Thanks man!

* * *

**A Fairytale**

**There was an old story in Remnant.**

**A story older than any kingdom standing right now.**

**A story that has been forgotten in this peaceful era.**

**A story about a conqueror.**

**A long time ago, Back when the humanity hadn't discovered the dust. Back when there were still many kingdoms. There was this one very special Grimm.**

**He wasstronger, smarter and faster than any other Grimm.**

**His strength is so great that he can cut a mountain in half with just a swing.**

**Each step he took shattered the earth.**

**His blue eyes, pierced and sucked the soul of his victims.**

**All of the Grimm, even the biggest and the strongest bowed down in front of him.**

**His appearance is one of the most horrifying.**

**Yet his soul is one of the brightest.**

**Leading an army of Grimm, he marched throughout the land. Making a long and massive black line behind him.**

**They conquered anything on their way. Lands, Villages, People, and Kingdoms. They conquered everything and painted it all with black.**

**They marched and marched under his lead.**

**Countless kingdoms tried to kill him,**

**Countless heroes tried to slay him,**

**But they were all conquered and bowed down in front of him.**

**No one could oppose him and his army,**

**But when they almost engulfed the entire world in darkness, they disappeared.**

**No one knew why or how.**

**No one saw where they went. **

**No one knew what happened**

**No one knew who's responsible for it.**

**They only know that he's gone along with his army. And that's the only thing they cared about.**

**They say that He's just resting after a long march.**

**They say that He'll be back.**

**They say that He'll be back to finish up his job.**

**They say that He'll rise and lead his people once more**

**And when he does, the Grimm will cheer for their leader, they'll call his name with such a glory that even deaf people will hear his name. Everyone in the world will know.**

**A name that had been forgotten by all except the Grimm.**

**A name that'll bring terror to anyone who heard it **

**His name is…**

"Hi Jaune! What are you doing?" Ruby asked as she leaned her face toward Jaune.

"WOAAA!" Surprised by the reapers sudden appearance Jaune shouted and fell backwards to his bed dropping the book he was reading to the floor.

Ruby and Jaune were currently in team JNPR's room, Jaune was reading a coverless book while sitting on his bed when Ruby came by and decided to approach him.

"Oh, hi Ruby!Just reading some old book I found in the library." Jaune said as he pointed at the coverless book on the floor.

Ruby looked at it with a lot of curiosity, "What book is it? Is that a drawing I see there?"

"It's some kind of a fairytale or something, I'm not sure." He said as he got up from his bed and grabbed the book he dropped earlier.

"OOhh! I like fairytales! What's it about?"Ruby said with a glittering eyes and an innocent smile on her face. She sat besides Jaune, peeking at the book in his hand.

"It's About a Grimm." Jaune opened the book and showedone of the pictures. Showing a drawing of a little girl playing around with a boarbatusk.

" A fairytale about a Grimm? I've never heard of it before.. Can I see it?"

"Sure, here you go" Jaune said as he handed the Coverless book to Ruby.

Ruby took the book happily and skimmed through it. She read fast as she turned from page to page in a matter of seconds, she only stopped when there was a picture.

"I guess it's just a fairytale, everyone knows that The Grimm don't have souls."

"Yeah, I know.. that's common knowledge, Everyone knew that. Maybe it's just that the people back then thought that the Grimm could have souls? The book looks pretty old."

"Possibly…"

The two went into a silence.

Ruby's still skimming through the book, she stopped sometimes to admire the drawing she liked. While Jaune kept looking at her, giving up trying to read at her speed.

As she read, Ruby unconsciously leaned onto Jaune and resting her head on his shoulder. Which made the blonde boy really embarrassed. He wanted to tell her about it, but he didn't have heart to interrupt Ruby who's still so focused on the book, so he kept silent about it and held the embarrassment.

After a few minutes Ruby finished reading the book and just flipped through the book back and forth, searching for any drawing she might have missed while once in a while she would peek at Jaune who's just sitting there trying to hide his embarrassment. She realized that she had been leaning on him for a while now, but she still wanted to stay like this a little feels nice afterall, and Jaune looks cute when he's embarrassed.

Both unsure about what they should say. And a slight shade of red began to rise up on their cheeks. The one to break the silence was Jaune.

"So.. what were you doing? You know… before you came here and all." Jaune asked, saying anything he could think about at that moment.

"Oh right! I forgot! I was told to call you to the cafeteria, everyone's already waiting there."

"Man.. they'll be really pissed off… Well, then what're we waiting for? I'm starving."

The duo got up from the bed and went to the cafeteria. Leaving the coverless book lying on the bed.

"So Jaune? You didn't tell me that you were bilingual" Ruby asked her fellow leader.

"That's because I'm not Ruby" Jaune looked at Ruby with confused look, not understanding where the question came from.

"But that book just now was written in a language I don't know, if you're not bilingual then how did you read it?" She said while moving her hand to make a small square to mimic the book.

"It's what?" Jaune is completely confused now. He was so sure that the book was written in normal language, he can't really remember the writing but he knew what was written in it.

"Wait… where did I get that book again?"

Unbeknownst to them, as soon as they left the room, a little nevermore flew into the room from the open window and landed on top of the old book. With all four of it's soulless red eyes, It stared at the spot where Jaune and Ruby were just sitting a few seconds ago.

**"His name is…The Grimmking…."** It whisperedwith it's crackedand weird voice, it sound almost like there's several people talking at once.

The nevermore took the book with it's talon and flew away. Disappearing under the veil of shadow.


	2. day 1 - 4: Rebirth

**Chapter 1**

**ReBirth to the world of Grimm**

Beta By Myscorpian

Hello there everyone, my name is Jaune, Jaune Arc.

Tall, blonde, dorky? Yeah, you might not know me.

No, never mind that, I was just talking to myself. I need to talk to someone or I might go crazy from loneliness. Like, who am I even talking to? There's no one here.

Well whatever, long story short.

I am dead

That was the conclusion I came to after thinking about it for a while. It's hard to accept, not to mention illogical, but it's the only answer I can think of.

My head feels heavy and my memories are still fuzzy, but I'm sure that I'm already dead.

Now you might ask me why am I so sure that I'm death? It's simple, because I remember how I died.

I got skewered by my own sword, by my family heirloom, CroceaMors.

I don't know how or why, but the last thing I can remember was that I went to the cafeteria with Ruby, I remember that we were reading some old book before we went, but I can't remember what happened afterwards.

The other thing I can remember was my last moment. The moment when croceamors impaled itself into my chest, it went straight through my heart, cutting my flesh as if it was a butter. I can still remember the sensation when it happened.

There was no pain, CroceaMors was a really good sword, that much I can tell you. I didn't feel any pain when it pierced me, showing how sharp and lethal my family heirloom was to humans.

I'm sure I died almost instantly that time.

And before I knew it, I'm was here. Floating inside the darkness, all alone.

I don't know how many days it's been since I arrived here, maybe weeks, maybe months, or maybe just a few minutes. Time might not even exist in life after death after allowing .

Still, spending my time in this place with absolutely nothing can be really boring.

No, scratch that. It's the worst torture anyone can think about.

Why did I die?

What happened to my friends, are they safe?

And where am I going now?

I continue to float without any destination in this darkness.

Will I spend all eternity here? Alone? Or will I arrive in Heaven?

I keep asking, but no one answers me.

Well, I already did everything I could do, heaven or hell, I can only submit myself and pray for the best from now on.

I slowly closed my eyes, it doesn't feel that much different from when I have them open either way.

I'm really tired.

So let me sleep for a while.

Please tell me I can at least sleep through this.

But all of the sudden I could see a light.

It was a very bright light.

Maybe it was because I spent too much time in this darkness, but I think it was the brightest and warmest light I'd ever seen.

I can hear some voice from the other.

My body began to float to the light all by it self.

Is it Heaven? Am I finally allowed to go to Heaven?

So this is it…..

Good bye everyone… I hope I can meet you guys again in different life.

Day 1

I was awoken by the sounds of birds and the sensation of winds blowing on my body.

I tried to opened my eyes, but I couldn't do it.

I tried to move anypart of my body, but I only could only make some minor movements.

What happened? It feels like I just woke up from a horrible nightmare.

I can't remember what it was, but I know it was horrible.

My body feels really tired. And although I just woke up I feel really sleepy.

I can hear some voice, but it's not clear.

Seeing as I can't move, I decided to get back to sleep.

Day 2

I woke up to the sounds of birds like yesterday.

Struggling to move my body, I can feels that my movements are better than yesterday.

Still can't open my eyes though.

I spent the rest of my day trying to move, focusing all of my strength to my hands and legs.

After a day of hard work, I sleep like a brick that night.

Day 3

I opened my eyes to see nothing but darkness.

I was undoubtedly opening my eyes, but I still couldn't see anything! am I blind? Am I trapped in a very dark room?

I'm so gonna cry.

Wait a minute, I can see a light. It's not that I'm blind. Nor I'm in a dark place.

I was just surrounded by a blackbreathing wall.

Wait a minute…. it's breathing! Walls aren't supposed to breathe!

I tried to look closer

It's indeed breathing, I can even feel their breath. Then I noticed something else, the breathing wall is covered in fur!

I finally realized the black walls true form.

It's a Boarbatusk!

Realizing it was indeed a Grimm in front of me, I tried to get some distance, but my body is still not moving like I wanted. And then it hit me.

I'm completely surrounded, they're all huge! As tall as I am. And they're all sleeping!

…

Sleeping?

I looked around once more, they're all indeed sleeping.

I never saw or heard that Grimm could sleep before, so this is something new.

These boarbatusk are also different from the ones I know. They're clearly boarbatusk from their black fur. But they don't have bone platting shielding their body, nor they have their tusks which is really weird. All boarbatusk have tusks. It's in their name! and the older the boarbatusk the bigger their tusks.

Judging from their size they must be really old. The fact that they don't have their bone platting and tusks was really weird.

Either way, I need to get out from here as fast as I can. I recognized that I'm in a cave. I didn't't know how I got in here or why, but I know that I need to get out fast.

But I'm really thirsty right now, it's been 3 days since I regained consciousness and I haven't had a drink ever since. Dehydration is serious business. They said that human can go for a week without food, but we can't survive without a drink for more than three days.

I saw a fountain in the corner of the cave and crawled to it. The Grimm were all still sleeping, I guess it's okay to take a drink first.

As I lower my head to drink, it hit me.

Instead of my image in the water, all I can see is a boarbatusk looking back at me.

I immediately turned around to see if the Grimmhave woken up yet. But there's none. They're still fast asleep, nor is there a Grimm besides me.

I was the only one who's awake in this place.

It can't be, can it?

I looked back to the fountain reflection again and tried to touch my face and the image of the boarbatusk in the fountain also touched it's face.

I tried sticking out my tongue and winked. The image followed my movements without even a lag.

It hit me really hard. I tried to find any other explanation to the phenomenon but there's none.

No no no! it's impossible, there's no way it's happening. But there's no other explanation.

I look at my hand and I find it replaced with a hoof

I have to accept the reality.

That Boarbatusk is me!

I let out a girly shriek and fainted on the spot.

Well, at least that part doesn't change.

Day 4

I'm trying to think calmly.

I tried, but it's really hard to think normally in this absurd situation.

Especially with all the baby boarbatusk around me have woken up started to play with each other.

The more I think, the more my head hurts.

This morning, a couple of older boarbatusk came and fed us with some sweet liquid.

I don't know what it is, but it's kinda tasty and filled our body with energy. Too much energy actually, the piglets around me have been running around non stop ever since they drank that liquid.

Was it blood? But blood wasn't supposed to be sweet. Or maybe it's just my Grimmtongue that made it taste sweet.

Maybe that's why Grimm kill humans, because they want to drink their blood?

Well, better stay away from humans then, I don't want to kill them when I'm hungry. I was a human after all.

Seeing as this is not a dream, I guess I might as well give up and live on as a Grimm.

But why a boarbatusk? Arguably one of the weakest and least dangerous Grimm out there.

Is it because I was always blindly charging forward? Or is it because I was weak.

I couldn't find the answer.

Why can't I be a beowolves instead? They look cool! They stand and can act like a human, at least it'll be much more easier for me.

I could only accept reality, no matter how absurd it is.

With nothing else to do, I wanted to try looking outside, but the older boarbatusk told us to not leave the cave just yet.

The day went by quickly after that as I ended up playing around with the other boarbatusk. They're still babies, so they're still kinda cute and nice.

That night, We were told by the older Grimm to sleep early today before they leave. They said that we must save our energy since we will be starting to help with food gathering tomorrow.

In a couple of days the piglets wouldstart working, the Grimm lifestyle is harsh.

Following the older Grimm's order, I laid up on the make shift bed I made from a pile of leaves.

But as expected from kids.

Although we were told to sleep early, the piglets are still full of energy so they began to play again.

Looking around, I can see that the piglets have made their own groups. Either a small group of a pair to a large group of eight.

There's quite a few groupshere since there's around 30 of us in here. With two big groups.

The first big group is staying In the corner of the cave, There's two middle sized male piglets which are surrounded by six female piglets. If I had to describe them as a human,then they'd look like a school celebrity surrounded by his fans.

The second big group is staying inthe other corner, they're a group of thefour biggest piglets in our generation. They kinda remind me of Cardin and his gang, so they might turn into a bullies later on.

And me? Well, There's a couple of lonerswhoaren't involved in any groups, and I'mone of them.

I sighed, and rolled over in my leaf bed.

"I wonder what's my status here..."

It's not that I have been accepting my fate as a Grimm completely, but if I have to live as a Grimm at least I want to live my second life to the fullest. But at this point, the future looks grim. No pun intended.

Out of nowhere, a status screen like from a game appeared in front of me.

**Jaune Arc  
LVL 1  
HP 200/200  
MP 120/120  
ATK 4  
DEF 2  
AGI 2  
VIT 20  
INT 12  
Semblance -  
Titles:The Newborn Boarbatusk**

**Skills : -**

I stared to the floating screen for a while before shouting the first words that came to mind .

"What the what?"


	3. day 5: Sap Harvesting

**Chapter 2**

**Sap Harvesting**

Day 5

Hello there everyone, my name is Jaune, Jaune Arc.

Black fur, small tusks, five days old? I know, I've changed a lot since last time.

Today is the fifth day since I was reborn as a Grimm, a Boarbatusk to be more precise. Even now I'm still asking myself, why a Grimm? And why a Boarbatusk? A pig! If I can choose I at least want to be a Beowolf.

But what's done is done. If I have to spend my life as a Boarbatusk then so be it.

But this time will be different from the time I was human. I'll train myself from an early age, I'll become strong! So strong that no other will be able to defeat me. And then, with that strength I'll protect the humans.

Just imagine it, mysterious Grimm saves people. I'll be a hero even in this body! Like Superman!

But wait, if I get too famous I might catch the attention of Hunters and the military, I'll be hunted for being a unique type of Grimm.I'll get killed or worse I'll be used as a lab rat for my entire life! Maybe crime fighting in the shadows like batman is better. My fur is natural camuflague in the dark.

Anyway! Today we, the newborns, went to help the older Grimm to gather up food. Which is kindof confusing for me, since as much as I sift through my memories I'm sure that, scientifically speaking, Grimm don't need to eat to survive.

Grimm don't attack humans to eat, they're only attracted to humans negative emotions, that's what the scientist believed after all the years of observation and debate.

So the concept of Grimm eating something was weird to begin with.

However, it's also a fact that despite being a Grimm I'm still feeling thirsty and hungry. We even hadbreakfast before going out this morning.

We were giventhe same red liquid we ate yesterday and some fruitfor breakfast, butbecause I have a sneaking suspicion that the red liquid is actually human blood I only took the fruit. A bit regrettable, but I don't want to eatanymore before I know what it is.

Oh right, before I forgot!

Yesterday a status screen like the one that appears in video games popped out of the nowhere.

It shows all my status, like HP and STR, titles and skills.

It's cool, but also really annoying. It's a bit shiny you know? And I was trying to sleep. The light from that status screen is too bright I couldn't get a winkof sleep while it's still on.

It took me at least three hours to put that thing down and I ended up with only three or four hoursof sleep. I might be seventeen years old mentally, but physically I'm still an infant. Four hours of sleep is clearly not enough.

This drowsiness is annoying and when I check my status screen again, I got some debuff because of it. Nothing major, but all my stats were decreased by a bit.Just like in a game, but instead of poison or paralysis I got drowziness.We're just gathering food so I don't think this debuff will be a serious problem. Unless by gathering food they mean hunting, if so then I'm screwed.

The older Grimm took us to a red forest, and by red I mean literally red. The bark on the trees was tinged red, the leaves were red, even the grass and soil were red.

I think I know this place, I remember coming here before but my memories seems to be kind ofblurred in some parts. Weird…it was just that yesterday I could remember everything clearly. I'm sure I forgot something important, something black and dangerous.

Oh well, probably nothing important.

Before we started, the older Grimm told us to gather and gave us a demonstration.

One of The older Grimm used their big, sharp tusks to pierce the trees and red liquid began to leak from the opening. The second Grimm usedsomething that looks like a turtle shell to gather up the red liquid.The older Grimm told us to copy what they did and gave each of us our own turtle shell.

Wait, I remember this stuff.

Red Sap?So that was the red liquid I drank yesterday.

At this point I felt relieved that it wasn't human blood like I thought before. Also another point, I could finally understand why Nora can drink bottles of this sap all in one go. The red sap was really texture when it got into your mouth, the honey like sweetness, no wonder the Grimm like sweet thing is, we can keep half of the sap we we got home I'm going drink all of it until my stomach is full.

Harvesting sap is a task that requires two of us so we were told to choose a of the other piglets were already forming groups last night so it'll be easy for them to get partners.I guess I'll have to choose a partner from the fellow loners.

Let's see, I can do this alone, but the older Grimm told us to work in pairs. One to cut the tree and another to collect the sap. So at the very least I neededsomeone with tusks.

I looked at my own tusks, they're still small, but I'm sure they'll grow bigger eventually.

For now I need someone with big enough tusks.

I looked around and realized that almost everyone had already formed pairs.

Ouch,everyone was already getting together with their partners while I was lost in thought. This is bad, at this point I'll end up gathering sap all by myself, cementing my status as a loner, or maybe I'll end up partnering with one of the older Grimm. Which would be embarrassing.

I turned around and saw a big piglet looking at me. He's technically the biggest piglet in our generation, easily twice my size with medium sized tusks, which were also the biggest ones among the piglets. He also seems strong, why is he staring at me though?

Then I realized we're the only two who didn't have a partner yet so naturally we must be why didn't anyone else pair up with him? He looks like he could do this job easily. Is it because he's mean?

"Hello!" He greeted me happily.

Nope, doesn't seem like he's that I think about it, this is the first time I've ever talked to another other piglet.

"Hello?" I hesitantly answered back.

"My name is Caboose!" He introduced himself.

"Hi Caboose! My name is Jaune, Jaune Arc" I replied, introducing myself to him.

"Jaune what?" he asked, maybe he didn't hear me clearly?

"Jaune Arc!" I tell him my name again, only a little louder this time.

"why do you have two names?"

"No! It's my family... name?"

Oh right, silly me. We're all a family of Boarbatusks, we're all one family, We don't need family name. No wonder he was confused.

"Family name? What's that?"

"Just forget it, I'm Jaune. Nice to meet you. So! I guess we're partners!"

"Yes! We will be best friends forever!"

"Nice to meet you."

He seems nice, I wonder why no one else wanted to be paired up with him. He's big and has big tusks for piglets, it'll make our work collecting sap easier. Or maybe they were intimidated by his size? Let's hope it's just that.

We devided our work, Caboose is the one with the tusks so he's obviusly the one to cut the tree and I'm the one who'd gather the sap.

Caboose tried to cut the tree to get some sap, but it was harder than we thought. Caboose's tusks were quite big, so they'd already started to curve a little, so everytime he'd hit the tree with his tusks he only hit it with it's blunt side, barely damaging the tree. So this is why no one wanted to pair up with him.

To make a decent cut on the tree we needed to use the pointy end of our tusks, and because we were still young our tusks weren't curved yet so it's a lot easier to cut the tree. There were some adult Boarbatusks who could do it, but it's a bit tricky and difficult to do.

I looked around, and it seemed like the other piglets were still strunggling to cut the tree. There were those who managed to make a cut, but there wasn't any sap coming out from the cuts.

Why? What's different? From my observasions, the other pair had cut the tree exactly like the older Grimm showed us how. Yet there still wasn'tany sap coming out. I compared the cuts on the trees, the one the older Grimm made and the ones we'd made. There's no difference in size and depth, so what's different?

After thinking for a while and looking up and down to compare the cuts, my neck began to hurt a the book I read when I was little, a pig's anatomy wasn't designed to look up towards the sky. Us Boarbatusk could look up, but if we did it for too long we will hurt our necks. Wait a second… looking up?

That's it! I know what's different. I know why we haveto do this in pairs now.

When I was human, harvesting sap could be easily done with only one of us and that didn't change even after my rebirth as a grimm, so why pair us up? That's because we needed to work together to harvest it. Us piglets were still small compared to the older Grimm, the cuts we made were too close to the roots so the sap wouldn't come out. To reach the height of the older Grimm we need to work together by combining our height. It was their way of teaching the newborns about teamwork.

I told Caboose to stop ramming the tree and climbed onto his back.

He looked confused, but then again he always look confused.

I tried to stand and reach as high as I could, using my front hoof to hold my body still. I made a small cut, and the sap flowed out.

"Yes! The sap came out!"

**#Ding**

**[****Sap Harvesting**** Skill Acquired]**

**-Increase the efficiency of harvesting sap by 1%**

**#Ding**

**[****Novice Sap CollectorTitle**** Acquired]**

**A title earned when someone**** has**** harvested sap for the first time.**** Increase the efficiency of harvesting sap by 1%**

What's this? Another game alert.

After seeing the status screen last night, I'm not that surprissed anymore, but I still don't understand whatthis is, that being said, these skills sound convenient for this job. If I raised its level high enough maybe I could became a professional sap harvester.

Just kidding.

I remember that the status screen poped up when I said status, so i tried to say it and the glowing status screen showed up.Novice Sap Collector is automatically set as my title, while Sap harvesting is listed in my skills list. Also for some reason my level increased by one, now I'm level unlike in games, learning something is also counted as getting experience. By that logic, if I learn a lot more I can easily level up.

The older Grimm looked surprised at our achievement and approached us. The piglets from our generation looked at us and tried to copy us.

**#Ding**

**[****Analytical**** Skill Acquired]**

**The skill to gather and process information to attain an answer to the user****'s**** question****s****. **

**Increase Int by 2**

**#Ding**

**[Team work Skill Acquired]**

**Increase the status**** effect**** by 1% when working with someone else with the same skills **

**Increase the effectivity of skills by 1% when working with someone else with the same skills**

**Increase the Relationship Values by 1% when working with someone else with the same skills**

**Decrease the fatigue from using skills by 1% when working with someone else with the same skills **

Well, another weird yet useful skill popped out.

And whoaa! These two skills are very usefull. Hmm…What's this? Increase the Relationship value? Maybe it means that I can befriend someone faster.

I want to try the analystical skill right away, but how do you activate a skill?

"Analystical skill!" I said it out loud, but the only reaction I got was weird looks from everyone. At least I know it's not voice activated.

I'll wait until I'm all alone before I try it again.

Now let's forget about the new skills for a while and back to the older Grimm. They told us that in these first few days we were supposed to learn how to harvest sap by ourselves and learn teamwork. If we still can't figure out how to do it, they'll tell us what's wrong with our methods and let us do it again before they gave us a different task to teach us another set of skills.

They also said that it's the first time that therewas a piglet who managed to harvest sap right on the very first day. So Caboose and me were treated specially. Really, there's nothing special here. But considering we're still five days old so I guess we are kind of special to get it right during the first day.

We spent the rest of our day collecting more of the red sap.

Sometimes being the children we were, the piglets would often abandon their work and start playing with each other. The child inside of me wanted to play, but I resolved to finish my quota as quickly as possible. If I could finish sooner I could use the rest of my time investigating and studying this Grimm community.

Although in the end we failed to finish in time, we managed to collect the most red sap among the piglets. The older Boarbatusks congratulated us, and the piglets looked at us with a mix of envy and respect. That's a good thing right?

That night, the Boarbatusks were all sleeping like pigs. Because they're pigs! Get it? Lame Jokes aside, It's true that we were only harvesting sap, but for piglets like us it's hardwork. And my stomach is full after eating the red sap we gathered today. It's tasted even more delicious compared to yesterday, my dad used to tell me that food will taste better after a good workout, I guess he's right.

The piglets have grouped up like they did yesterday, leaving me alone once again. I guess being smart doesn't really boost my popularity , it's not like I want to be popular among the Grimm anyway.

Now that I have some time, let's try to check my status again.

It looked exactly like I remember, only with some changes. My level increased from one to two, and the new skills and titles I got were automatically listed here. Wait a second... all my statuses increased by two! That's weird, usually in games you'd get some free points which we could allocate yourself to build up your own character. So this is not following game mechanics? Maybe it's like pokemon or an RPG game where the stats are already predetemined.

Looking at the status screen, it doesn't seemlike my game ability is my semblance since the semblance slot is still empty. Then what is this?

Well, there's no use thinking to hard. I'm still very young, there'll be a lot more chances to learn something new sooner or later. For now, let's just sleep. Tommorow we'll be harvesting sap again so we need to rest. Maybe I should call my partner to tell him to sleep early also.

"John! John!" Speak of the devil, there he is.

Caboose came running up to me, and stopped right before he stepped on me. That was dangerous.

"My name is Jaune, Caboose…"

"Oh, right! That was embarrassing, sorry Joan."

I sighed heavily.

In the few hours we'd worked together there was a few things I knew about him. First, he's a good Grimm. But…He's kind of stupid.

"Jaune!"

"What?"

"I need to tell you something!"

"What?"

"Hmmm…well…I forgot…"

"I see… just come back later when you remember it."

"Okay! *Beat* Jaune!"

"What?"

"… Sorry, I forgot again."

"…..Just come back later."

"Okay! *Beat* Jaune!"

"What?"

"…Do you know what I wanted to ask?"

"No!"

I sighed again. Just forget what I just said before. He's not just kind of stupid, he's really stupid.

"Jaune!"

"…Yes?"

"I forgot but it's big and black."

"Caboose… did you freak out at your own reflection at the pond from a few minutes ago?"

"…. Maybe?"

**#Ding**

**[Patience Skill Acquired]**

**2% increase in enduring annoyance and anger in most circumstances. **

**#Ding**

**[Patience Skill Increased by 1]**

I got another weird not a game like skills, but it's something I need right now.

As I continued listening to Caboose's rambling, I got 12 levels in patience and mysteriously, Teamwork got 10 levels.

**Jaune Arc  
LVL ****2****  
HP 2****2****0/2****2****0  
MP 1****4****0/1****4****0  
ATK ****6****  
DEF ****4****  
AGI ****4****  
VIT 2****2****  
INT 1****6****  
Semblance -  
Titles:**** [****The Newborn Boarbatusk****] [Novice Sap Collector] **

**Skills: ****[Sap Harvesting LV 1] [Analytical Skill LV1] [Team Work LV 11] [Patience LV 13] **


End file.
